Our Lady of the Rose
by GusCGC
Summary: A real sequel of HoND. When a beautiful woman comes to town, she will change the rules of their world forever. But can she escape a settled marriage with a true love?


Author's note: This one is going to go real slow because is a very ambitious project so no pushing, all right? Since Disney really mess up with the second part of HoND and we ALL want more Clopin scenes, this is my own doing and although I do not own the Disney characters but the rest yes, I really hope you like it.

Our Lady of the Rose is a game with Notre Dame (Our Lady), a gorgeous cathedral I tell you. And yes, I will try to amend the undoings of certain script writers. Poor Quasi, he got a poor sequel! This is my way of making things right. And yes, it has connections with To Make and Vagabonds, my other story, but there are no spoilers.

"**Is now the two hours traffic of our stage;**

**The which if you with patient ears attend,**

**What here shall miss, our toil shall drive to mend**."

Romeo and Juliet. First Scene, First Act.

* * *

**1. City of Light**

My story is about something beyond what men can comprehend. A feeling that was made to be older than the stars and younger than the breeze. This is the story of a woman. One that discover to a whole city the only thing that makes us all equal in God's eyes. And though she might now be far from my sight. Far from the man who once loved her like no other before, she shines in the dark like the stars above.

The stone walls of Notre Dame do remember her and so do I, for I was with her when the most wretched and unlucky of all man, sick of love to the very core, fell in love with her.

Her name was Sophie. And she will always be the north star of all the outlaws of Paris. No matter if she was a noble or if she was meant to be. This is her story.

Years had flown since the death of Judge Frollo. The King of France himself had gotten the news from the Archdeacon himself and came to town to see with his own eyes the truth. He was not happy with the idea of losing his best man in law and the cheerful feeling that surrounded the gipsies but even a king has to admit that justice is often bring by those who live outside it.

That morning, all the people of Paris gathered to meet the King in the very square where Frollo had perished. Captain Phoebus himself greeted his Majesty along with his wife La Esmeralda and their two year old son along with Quasimodo, the bell ringer. The royal Court was please to see that the Captain was doing a good job with justice but the eyes of the monarch were fixed in one idea, finding the so called Gypsy King.

I, as part of the royal party, was bored. Me, William StrawWeaver, genuine play writer from Eire and special guest in France, was officially and terribly bored. All those faces of people chattering and glancing towards us like if we were Greek gods coming from far below.

I left the Court mutter their own disgusting mutters while I took a stroll around the place. The gipsies that were attending the reception were all well dressed but it was noticeable that their leader was not there. Perhaps he did not wanted to see the King after all. Walking past the streets I saw a little cart where some puppets were being played for the children. I got a little more closer and glance at the man dressed in a harlequin fashion with bells and a wide brim hat and a nassone mask who was capable of the whole show.

To my surprise, I wasn't the only one who was watching the show apart from the children and some parents. One of the members of the Court have also left the pompous herd to meet the people of Paris.

"I am sorry…" A little puppet that looked like La Esmeralda was talking with one that was exactly like the hunchback bell ringer. Some others came in after that, one of them looking exactly like the puppeteer. We all laughed since the man could do the voices all the characters with ease. "And that is the story of Notre Dame!" The puppet similar to his master closed the show. "Now you can come and tell this guy that I would have saved the day better than him".

"Sure thing. And you would have also get the girl. Hmm?" Pestered the masked gypsy.

"Of course! I always do!" The children burst into laugh and after leaving him some coins, walked away.

"Thank you, thank you, mes amies. You are a wonderful audience." Said the man when a sac of coins was placed in the little scenario. The man gulped loudly and gazed up, seeing then the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen in his life.

* * *

Who is this noble?

What will the King do?

Who is Sophie?

Next Chapter: Woman


End file.
